


shock the system

by bohemianrazberry



Series: undisputed era [1]
Category: NXT, WWE
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Morning Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, blowjob, polygamy is to come but u get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianrazberry/pseuds/bohemianrazberry
Summary: “Yeah?” he straightened at the idea, the three of them were tough men in solidarity, and redragon is known to be one of the most renowned tag teams ever, let alone Future Shock. As a faction, the three of them might as well just throw everyone off of the roster and place themselves at the head of the table immediately.





	shock the system

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after takeover brooklyn iii and never finished it and now i think I'm just gonna start updating it in parts but it can exist as a standalone too! boy do i love my boys in the undisputed era!!!!!!!!!! bay bay!!!!
> 
> this is gonna be a polyamory relationship just haven't got there yet! kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> me: writes this after takeover brooklyn  
> also me: posts this right after watching takeover war games

When Future Shock disintegrated, Adam assumed that he and Kyle would never truly smooth out the ground between them, regardless of the polite way they still spoke to each other. He still felt partially guilty for having attempted to maim Kyle over a belt but the other man had fought back just as hard, leaving Adam with the remnants of a gash above his hairline so he felt they were in some way even. So when Bobby Fish approached him inquiring about his NXT deal, Adam’s suspicions arose. 

“What about it?” He carefully folded the sweat towel he’d used to wipe his face, stuffing it back into his gym bag. 

Bobby had the audacity to feign innocence and he shrugged, looking off to the side and rubbing his neck. “You know Kyle and I are gonna be there too right?” He shrugged again, “I’m just asking as a friend, Cole, you don’t have to be so uptight about it.”

Adam narrowed his eyes but answered anyway, “Yeah, so what about it?”  
“Let’s make a faction.” Bobby cut in quickly, he grinned wide, teeth stark white in contrast to the dark of his beard, “let’s dominate the division,” he paused, “together.”

He nodded in finality or in pride at himself, Adam couldn’t tell but the proposition had him raise his eyebrows, “Yeah?” he straightened at the idea, the three of them were tough men in solidarity, and redragon is known to be one of the most renowned tag teams ever, let alone Future Shock. As a faction, the three of them might as well just throw everyone off of the roster and place themselves at the head of the table immediately. 

He thought for a moment, “Kyle okay with this?” he motioned between the two of them, “Us?”  
Bobby licked his lips, eyes flickering to Adam’s motion then back up at his face,  
“I wouldn’t ask if Kyle didn’t know too.”

Adam nodded turning back to packing his bag, Bobby and Kyle had gotten startlingly close during their reign as tag team hotshots, he shouldn’t even be surprised that Kyle and Bobby had already talked this through. He can already picture the two whispering about it in the darkness of an anonymous hotel room, Kyle always liked to have the most important conversations at night. But this time, he can also picture the two sharing the same bed.

“So?” Bobby’s still waiting for an answer, taken to leaning against the concrete wall of the gym, “You in or what?” he paused, “Don’t disappoint Kyle, man, he’s looking forward to this!”  
He says this with a suspicious glint in his eye but he’s still beaming when Adam nods once, “Okay.”  
“Okay.” Bobby grin widens, “Alright!” He claps his hands together in eagerness, “I’ll tell Kyle, yeah? We’re gonna fuck some shit up!” 

Adam chuckles when Bobby claps him on the back, his infectious laughter just as contagious as ever. Bobby’s hand lingers for a moment, pausing as if to remember something but then the heat of his palm is gone and Adam is left standing alone once again. 

\--  
Takeover Brooklyn is an experience to say the least. For a moment, Adam can’t even see anything besides the darkness of the mat from a distance, and suddenly there are people screaming at his face, egging him on, calling his name, and he’s jumping over the barricade. Regardless of any match he’s ever been in, the thrill of hundreds of anonymous people chanting his name is still exhilarating, his heart racing so fast as he reigns his fists down onto the unsuspecting Mcintyre. 

The thrill returns when he realizes that Kyle and Bobby are helping him out, assaulting the new champion who can’t defend himself in his weakened state. He’s jarred when they hold Mcintyre up for him to superkick, the underlying feeling that the two are supposed to be attacking him still remains but calms in the back of his mind when his shoe makes contact with Mcintyre’s jaw. He holds up the championship without even really thinking about it, it may not even be something that he is particularly after but his adrenaline eggs him on.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle watches him for a moment, a sneer shifting into a genuine grin before phasing back into a mean look for the audience. On his other side, Bobby nods in approval repeatedly, so this is their NXT now. 

\--  
“Go wake up Kyle.” Adam nods to the connecting bedroom door. Bobby shifts in front of him but shrugs, moving away. 

His adrenaline from the night before has worn off but the buzz of satisfaction still holds fast. Adam Cole, new NXT champion, has a nice ring to it. And he couldn’t have had the chance to even consider it without the aid of his sneaky newly restores friends. 

The connected room’s door is slightly ajar and Adam goes to close it, doorknob already in his fist when he hears the sound. At first he thinks it’s the sound of a stretch and is about to brush it off as such but then comes a soft sounding sigh and a quiet laugh that sounds like Kyle. He doesn’t mean to but he looks into the doorway anyway. The first thing he notices is the creamy pale of Kyle’s body tangled in the off white sheets, then the contrast of Bobby’s tan hand on Kyle’s exposed hip. The light streaming in from the window makes Kyle look unreal, like a fragment from an overexposed photograph. From the angle, Adam can see Bobby kneeling between Kyle’s thighs, fingers tangled with Kyle’s over his uncovered hip. There’s a stark contrast between Kyle’s naked form and Bobby’s tan skin and dark boxers and Adam’s eyes widen, almost shutting the door again. He was definitely waking him up alright. 

Something stops him as he watches Bobby’s head slowly bob between Kyle’s legs, the other man shifting and mewling quietly. This is Kyle at his most vulnerable, a workhorse in the ring and a little menace out of it, but he let his walls down the second he’s with Bobby. Kyle sighs softly again, eyes locked on Bobby, from the angle, Adam can’t see the older man’s mouth, only the reaction of his partner. 

There’s a soft slick sound in the room accompanied by Kyle’s quiet sounds, Bobby lazily sucking his partner down and keeping him pinned. 

Kyle mewls softly, eyes shutting, “Thank you, you’re so good to me,” he curls his toes in the sheets by Bobby’s shoulders, attempting to buck up into his mouth and Adam watches Bobby’s fingers tighten, pressing Kyle’s hips back down to keep him still. Bobby surfaces, the light from the window making his mouth look even more slick than it probably is, 

“Be good then okay? Stay still.” he says this with a smile that makes Kyle throw his head back in a chuckle, Bobby climbing up Kyle’s body to press a kiss against his mouth. Kyle eagerly kisses him back, chasing after his lips for a moment before Bobby pulls away to descend back to his altar. He presses a wet kiss against Kyle’s abdomen before sheathing Kyle’s dick again. 

At this new angle, Adam almost groans to himself, fingers tightening on the doorknob while he watches Bobby’s lips slide down over the thick pink of Kyle’s cock. He uses his thumb to rub slow circles under Kyle’s balls while he presses himself down as far as he can, lips tight around Kyle’s dick. The wet sound of his mouth working Kyle over continues followed by soft whining from Kyle. Adam’s grip on the doorknob has become slick with sweat and he scrambles to close it, biting his lip when the door makes a soft sound.

Before it can close all the way, Adam looks up to catch Kyle’s wide eyes on him. He doesn’t look surprised, only blissed out and relaxed. Adam swallows, not trusting himself to make another sound as Bobby continues without a hitch, completely unaware. Instead, Kyle’s slack mouth parts in a loud moan, eyes shutting tight, head thrown back as his hips buck forwards and he comes into Bobby’s mouth. Adam watches as he lets out tiny shocked sounds as Bobby continues swallowing him down, lips tight around the head of his cock. Bobby pulls off to crawl up Kyle’s body who is no longer looking at Adam, instead sharing a quiet smile with his partner. Adam shuts the door.


End file.
